Kiss and MakeUp
by Hero07
Summary: Beast boy and Raven get in a fight, and Robin gives beast boy an excellent idea of how to resolve it. BBRae


Do any of you have dreams about seeing a commercial for the next Teen Titans movie? I keep having this recurring dream and it always makes the movie centered on Beast boy and Raven. Then I wake up and I'm all sad because it wasn't real . But now I'm wondering if my subconscious is trying to tell me to write a story on my dream. Ah well, I'll stop asking you questions that you don't know the answers to and get to the next fic. Without further ado, here's my Valentines Day fic. Kiss and Make-up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, then my movie dream would be a reality.

* * *

Robin was having a _bad _day. 

His clock had broken waking him up at three in the morning, and after falling back asleep a spider had decided to take a nap on his nose. After waking up to find it, he screamed like a little girl and ran toward the kitchen, where Cyborg just happened to be getting an early breakfast and took plenty of blackmail photos. Then he had just happened to look at the calendar and what he saw threw him into a panic.

It was Valentines Day. And just when he was about drive to the mall and buy a gift for Starfire….

He had to break-up another fight between Raven and Beast boy.

He didn't know much of the details, except for the few hints he heard between their yelling.

"How was I supposed to know that crawling under your door as a beetle and changing back when you're reading a spooky book would scare you and cause your entire bookcase to disintegrate?" Beast boy asked innocently.

"Well Beast boy, I guess I would have to say because anybody with half a brain would know that entering somebody's room when they were at the climax of a horror novel and suddenly popping up would be enough to scare anyone!" she growled.

Robin sighed. He _really _didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

"Look guys, I don't know the details, but I have to go to the mall _right now_. Can't you two resolve this by yourselves?"

Beast boy looked at him like he was crazy. "But Robin! She'll just say that she's right and throw me into a wall or something!"

"Well you'd certainly deserve it" she whispered softly. Unfortunately for Robin, Beast boy heard it with his enhanced hearing.

"Hey I heard that!"

"Good because I meant it!"

Robin was getting desperate, he only had an hour before Starfire would be back from the store, and he wanted to give her her present when she got back.

"GUYS!" he yelled.

That almost completely shut them up, except for the low mutterings that would occasionally pass their lips.

"Look, I'm going right now. So….. just, I don't know, kiss and make-up or something."

Raven just glared at him, and so did Beast boy….. at first. But then a mischievous grin made its way across his face.

"Okay Robin." He said, his grin betraying his innocent tone.

Robin looked at him confusedly. "Okay what?"

"Okay this….."

Now years later when all the Titans were old, they would all look back on this moment fondly, and all present would admit that at that moment, Beast boy was either the bravest person alive, or he was just plain stupid. This would end with Beast boy vehemently arguing that he did, in fact, have a brain.

But back to the present.

He walked over to Raven, looked her straight in the eye, and……

Swept her feet out from under her causing her to plummet to the floor. (A/N Bet you weren't expecting that!)

Now normally this wouldn't have worked since Raven could usually sense when something like that was about to happen. Whether she missed it because of the randomness of the move, or because Beast boy was always hard to read due to the thousands of animal instincts always floating in his mind she didn't know. It was probably a little of both.

She shut her eyes and waited for the impact.

But it never came.

Instead she felt Beast boy's arm snake its way under her back and the other caught her head, and when she opened her eyes their faces were close, too close.

She was about to yell at him for knocking her down, but never got the chance as he closed the inch between their faces.

It wasn't very long, roughly 10 seconds at most. But to Robin and Raven time just seemed to stop. Robin was slightly worried, because he had just paid for the new carpeting and bloodstains were a pain in the neck to get out. He thought about helping Beast boy out when the calm before the storm was gone, but he really had to get Starfire a present that might earn him a Valentines kiss…..

The thought of getting a kiss was far more pleasing than saving Beast boy, and so he quietly left the room and headed towards the mall.

And Raven, well, she just froze. Meanwhile, her emotions were going haywire, and were having a _very_ loud debate about whether to kiss him back or throw him out the window and into the ocean.

Before they could come to a decision, Beast boy drew her back up and gave her a soft kiss on the nose causing her blush to explode and intensify ten fold until it covered her whole face.

Beast boy just gave her one of his full face grins and after a "Happy Valentines Day Rae" left through the hallway leading to his room.

But almost as soon as he had left he poked his head back through the door.

"By the way Raven, I'm looking forward to tomorrows fight. See ya then!" and with those words said he left for his room.

* * *

Back in his room, Beast boy smiled as he laid down on his bed. 

'_Note to self: Thank Robin for finding a way to end our fights in a way that's fun, less painful, and doesn't require me to stand outside her door begging for forgiveness for hours on end.'_

Feeling sleepy and warm from his kiss with Raven, Beast boy fell asleep and had some _very _nice dreams about their future fights.

Little did Beast boy know that lying on her bed was Raven, with the exact same feeling of tiredness and warmth.

* * *

"Damn Robin for giving him that idea, and damn me for freezing up." Then a voice in her head finished with a 'damn him for being such a good kisser.' 

And as she fell asleep, Raven found herself looking forward to her next fight with Beast boy.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review!

* * *


End file.
